Frío, Snape, Granger, e ideas malvadas
by Susan Lestrange
Summary: Os invito a conocer un poco de mi vida. Sí, es privado. O al menos lo era antes de que se me ocurriese compartirlo con vosotros. Tengo pensadas unas cuantas travesuras, y me gustaría que me acompañárais. Si os atrevéis, claro...


Despierto por la mañana y sigue haciendo el mismo condenado frío que siempre. Anhelo vestirme y bajar rápidamente a mi sala común. Sentarme frente a esa gran chimenea. Pero no puedo, no tengo tiempo. Tengo clase de pociones en menos de 30 minutos. No he bajado a desayunar. He preferido quedarme durmiendo. Me siento sobre la cama y me restriego los ojos, somnolienta. De pronto siento una punzada en mi antebrazo izquierdo. La marca... _Merlín, lo había olvidado... _Cierro los ojos e intento distraerme buscando pensamientos que me endulcen. Pero no encuentro ninguno...

Decidida comienzo a vestirme. Tengo demasiado frío, es algo que no suele pasarme siempre. Pero tengo la costumbre de dormir desnuda. Adoro sentir el roce de las sábanas frescas sobre mi piel. Eso siempre y cuando las sábanas sean suaves.

Finalmente, salgo de la sala común, con la túnica reglamentaria de Slytherin, y el libro de pociones bajo el brazo. No está muy lejos de mi dormitorio, al fin y al cabo, la clase de pociones está justo en las mazmorras. Sólo tengo que salir del retrato, y pasar por uno de los pasillos.

Y aquí estoy, de nuevo frente a esta puerta. ¿Llego tarde? No llevo reloj, no puedo saberlo hasta que no entre y vea la cara de Snape. Aunque su rostro siempre expresa disconformidad. Toco la puerta, tres veces, pero no muy fuerte, no quiero cabrearle más de lo que ya seguro estará.

La puerta se abre gracias a un hechizo que seguramente emanó de la varita de Snape.

—Srta Lestrange... Llega usted tarde.

¿Veis? Ya me había solucionado esa duda.

—Lo lamento, profesor... ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante... —siseó, sin mucho ímpetu.

Me deslicé entre las mesas para colocarme al final del todo. Sí, lo sé. ¿Por qué al final? Bueno, detesto estar cerca de las personas. Me molesta que respiren mi mismo aire unos estúpidos y engreídos alumnos de corbatas color granate. Sí. Odiaba a los Gryffindors. ¿Qué esperabais? Soy Slytherin, y además Lestrange. Es digamos..., una costumbre familiar. Pero no sé qué hago contándoos todo esto, no he venido aquí para hablar de mi vida. Bueno, al menos no del todo. ¿Veis ese hombre de cabellos lacios y oscuros? Sí, el de la nariz grande... ¿Por qué siempre todo el mundo se centra sólo en eso? Bueno, aparte del pelo graso... Pues yo supe ver más allá de todo aquello. Sé que es extraño para todos aquellos que lo conozcáis y no seáis unos muggles que tan sólo conocen de él lo que un maldito soplón quiso revelar sobre nuestro mundo.

Al grano, no quiero extenderme mucho en esta carta. Es simplemente porque me apetecía contaros esto. Si es que algún día llegáis a leerme. _Maldita sea, Susan... Lo estás volviendo a hacer. Salirte del tema. _Oh, sí, perdón... Como iba diciendo... Ese hombre alto y de tez pálida que veis ahí, es el profesor Snape, el profesor de pociones. ¿Por qué es él el protagonista, entre comillas, de la historia? Bien, a ver cómo os lo digo para que no parezca muy..., enfermizo.

Llevo enamorada de él desde los 11 años. Sí, maldita sea. Once años. Once. Y yo no lo quise, no mal penséis. Fue irremediable. No pude controlarlo. En definitiva, él es el típico atípico. _Merlín, ¿he dicho típico atípico en la misma línea? _En fin, continuemos: Snape es anti amor, anti cariño, anti mimos, anti todo lo que implique relación o ternura. Por lo tanto, aquí me veis después de... 12, 13, 14, 15..., 16 y 17... 6 años. Y sí, he tenido que contar con los dedos porque se me da fatal esa asignatura muggle a la que llamáis matemáticas. Aquí es algo parecido a la Aritmancia, creo. Asignatura que también detesto, para que conozcáis un poco más de mí.

Y qué hago en clase de Pociones, os preguntaréis. Y si no os lo preguntáis me da igual, lo contaré de todos modos.

En Pociones lo máximo que hago es equivocarme con la cantidad de los ingredientes, el orden, y el material. Pero no es culpa mía. _Y permitídme que abra aquí un pequeño paréntesis donde os aconsejo que nunca le echéis las culpas a un Lestrange. Creédme, no sería una buena idea aunque fuera cierto que la tuviera... _Bien, ya podemos seguir: la culpa, como ya he dicho hace un par de segundos atrás, no es mía. Sino de ese profesor que tengo delante. Él me desconcentra por completo. Con esos... , susurros... Esa voz... Aprovecho la asignatura de Pociones para contemplar su figura y deleitarme con su voz, y después en Historia de la Magia, empiezo a fantasear enlazando una fantasía con otra. _Espera... ¿Eso no es del Cuervo, de Edgar Allan Poe? _¿Qué más da? El caso es que es así. La mala suerte es que nunca me castiga cuando hago explotar los calderos. En cambio a Longbottom sí. Aunque claro, menuda joyita... El caso es, que ya no sé qué hacer para quedarme a solas con él en un castigo.

¿Que si tengo vergüenza? Claro que no. Llevo... ¿cuántos eran? Bueno, los años que dije antes. Esperando para estar a solas con él y insinuarle mis sentimientos. Nunca me doy por vencida. Así que quién sabe...

Y ahora es cuando desvío la mirada hacia alguna parte en esta aula y encuentro por suerte las gafas de Potter asomándose al caldero. _Me vienes de perlas, huerfanito... _Saco mi varita, aunque tengo claro que está prohibido, o al menos no es necesaria, en sus clases, y le lanzo un buen _Confundus. _Muy efectivo, porque se ha equivocado de ingrediente. Pero eso no me sirve de nada, Snape ni me ha prestado atención. Como de costumbre. Resoplo con la mejilla aplastada en la palma de mi mano, y entonces, esa vocecilla insoportable, me saca de mis casillas.

—Profesor... He terminado la poción...

Granger... Apreto los dientes con tanta fuerza que chirrían. El asoma su desproporcionada nar...

Tacha eso último...

Él asoma sus narices al caldero de la insufrible sabelotodo y alza una ceja. Uhm... Me encanta cuando hace eso...

Me muerdo el labio y acto seguido, él susurra—: Bien...

Se vuelve a esfumar y entonces, muerta de celos, fijo mi atención en Granger.

Esa engreída y estúpida sabionda siempre está amargándose en la biblioteca, no sé cómo aguant... ¡Eeeeeeh...! ¡Claro! Acababa de darme una perfecta idea...

Sonrío con insidida, contemplándola. Se atisba y frunce el ceño, arrugando la frente, preocupada, por supuesto. Retira la mirada hacia alguna parte de la pared del aula y el último grano de arena desciende. La clase ha terminado.


End file.
